10 YEARS
by sloansballas
Summary: Summary: AU; It's been 10 years since they've seen each other. Now, they both find themselves meeting again. One of them has a shocking secret.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU; It's been 10 years since they've seen each other. Now, they both find themselves meeting again. One of them has a shocking secret.

 **A/N: I thought about having Mallie be endgame, but then decided against it. So this is Calzona friendly, but the story mainly focuses on Mark. I'm not sure whether I want him with Lexie for this story or an OC... I have someone in mind for him. But I'm not going to put him in a relationship just yet. Please give positive feedback :)**

Chapter 1

Their eyes were locked together across the hall. There she was. Callie Torres. She was probably the last person he expected to see at his new job at Seattle Grace. He made his way over to her as he saw her head towards the elevator. He was able to slide through the doors before they closed. "Callie." He stated. "Mark." She replied, not looking at him, keeping her eyes locked on the elevator doors until they opened. Leaving as quickly as she could.

* * *

Mark made his way through the doors of The Emerald City Bar. He glanced around bar and spotted a familiar face.

"This seat taken?" He asked, already taking the seat whether it was or wasn't.

She kept staring at him as he sat across from her. "Mark." She warned.

"Cal." He replied. A grin tugged at the bottom of his lips. "How've you been? It's been... A while." He spoke after a moment.

"10 years." She told him. "It's been 10 years, Mark."

He nodded. "Seems like it's been forever." He paused. "But then again, it's like it was just yesterday."

Callie scoffed. She didn't know how to feel about seeing him. He was her ex. The first person she really loved. "Yeah, I still remember walking in on you with another woman."

"Oh, c'mon, Cal." He huffed.

"I was committed to you, Mark. You were my _best friend_. I thought falling for you was the best thing because you wouldn't hurt me." Each word her voice was saying with more force. "But I was wrong. You did hurt me."

"I never meant..." He trailed off. "I'm a better person now." He paused. Callie raised her eyebrows at his words. "It's true. People can change you know." Mark said in defeat.

"Yeah, but _Mark Sloan_." She stated slowly as if he couldn't understand. "Doesn't change."

"I'll admit I was..." He paused looking for a proper word to use. "A jerk." He got out. "But I'm different now." He told her.

After a moment of silence took over he spoke again. "Look at you now." He said, trying to bring light to their reunion. "You look amazing." He meant that. She's stunning as ever. "I'm surprised nobody's swooped you off your feet yet."

"Actually, somebody has." She held up her left hand. "I'm married." She smiled at the thought of her spouse.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Mark asked.

"Gal, actually." She said, with a smirk. "I'm married to a beautiful woman." Callie told him. She loved her life with her wife. Wouldn't trade it for anything.

Mark's eyebrows rose at the mention of a woman. "Oh, really?" He tilted his head. "And you're happy with her?" He asked.

She nodded. "I am." She paused. "I really am."

"Then I'm happy for you." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry." She stared at him blankly, wondering what he was apologizing for. "For hurting you. I didn't mean to ever hurt you of all people." He said. "I screwed up, like I always did." He explained. "So, for that, I'm sorry."

Callie nodded. "Thank you." She was surprised by his apology. But she could see that he meant it.

The two were then interrupted by a beautiful blonde hair, blue eyed woman. "Hey, babe." The woman chirped.

"Arizona." Callie jumped up from her seat, greeting her wife with a side hug and kiss to the cheek. "Arizona this is Mark, an old friend." She introduced the two strangers.

"Nice to meet you, Mark." Arizona said to the man. "You too." He replied. "Oh!" Arizona chirped, looking over at Callie. "Sofia is staying with April tonight, instead of Ben and Bailey."

"Who's Sofia?" Mark asked curiously.

"Sofia's our daughter." Arizona replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I didn't expect much and I wasn't sure how people would react. Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mark was sat there shocked at the blondes response. Their daughter?

"Oh, Callie didn't mention she had a daughter." Mark said, glancing at the Latina.

Arizona nodded excitedly, sitting down next to Callie at the table. "She's a beautiful little thing. Want to see a picture?" Arizona rambled on, already having her camera roll opened and a picture of Sofia on display.

Mark looked at the little girl on the screen. Splitting image of Callie. "She's beautiful." Mark stated. "How old is she?" He asked.

"Ni-" Arizona began, but was then cut off by her wife. "Ah! You know, I really don't think Mark wants us to bore him.." Callie trailed off nervously.

Mark eyed Callie, something was off. "How old is she?" He asked again.

"Nine." Arizona told him, eyeing the man and her wife.

It hadn't taken Mark long to do the math. That could be his kid. "I, um," Mark paused. "I actually should get going." He stated. "I'll see you later." Leaving money to cover their drinks.

Arizona looked at her wife confused. "That was weird, is everything alright?" She asked her wife.

"He probably just had somewhere to be." Callie replied. Arizona shrugged. "At least he paid for the drinks."

* * *

The next week went by slowly for Mark. He had kept expecting a run in with Callie. It was bound to happen. His thoughts had been going crazy in his head. The fact that Callie has a kid. A kid that could possibly be his. The only reason he's even suspicious is because of the little girl's age. She's Nine. He and Callie ended 10 years ago. And he knew Callie wasn't one to jump into bed with strangers, unlike himself. But maybe she did. Or maybe she didn't. Maybe this is his daughter. He needed to know. This is not what he expected moving to Seattle. He was happy he got the job offer, thanks to his best friend, Derek. He was living alone in New York. Derek was his only real family, so moving to Seattle seemed like the reasonable thing to do.

Mark had just finished scrubbing out. He walked down the hall, then approached a certain peds surgeon. "Dr. Robbins, was it?"

Arizona turned from the nurses desk to face him. "Yes. Hi, Dr. Sloan." She greeted him with a smile. "Are you looking for Callie?"

Mark nodded. "I am actually." He replied. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"Yeah, I'll page her!" Arizona said, paging her wife. Moments later the brunette appeared. "I was already headed down here when I got your page. What's up?" Callie told her wife, not aware Mark Sloan was behind her.

"The page isn't for me, it's for him." Arizona said, gesturing towards Mark. Just then Arizona's pager beeped and she politely excused herself.

"Callie, we need to talk." He told her. Callie nodded, gesturing towards the nearest supply closet. Once they both got entered the room, he didn't hesitate to cut to the point. "Am I the father?" He asked, trying his best not to completely explode completely. Callie didn't speak, so he asked her again. "Am I the father?" This time more forcefully.

"It doesn't matter who her father is!" Callie yelled back at him. "I'm her mother!" Mark scoffed, running a his fingers through his hair. "I want a blood test." He said firmly. She shook her head. "You have no right!" She argued. "She's nine!" Mark shot back. "She's fucking nine!" He yelled.

"You cheated on me." Callie said after a silence filled the room. "I found out I was pregnant the night I walked in on you in a bed with another woman." Callie explained to him, wiping away a tear.

"So you just decided it was best to not tell me?!" He was infuriated. "Oh, please Mark!" She yelled back. "I spared Sofia years of heartbreak from you! I did what was best for her!"

"What was best for her?!" Mark shook his head. "You kept her away me! From her father!" He argued back, nothing but anger and hurt in his voice.

Their attention was now pulled away from each other to the third voice in the room. "Arizona." Callie's eyes shift to her wife. "I- I just needed to get some bandages." Arizona stated, quickly making her way to where the supplies were and rushing out as fast as possible.

* * *

"You look like hell." Derek stated, looking at his best friend. "Come in."

Mark entered his friend's house. "Please tell me you have alcohol here." Mark pleaded.

"That bad, huh?" Derek asked, grabbing two beers from the fridge, handing one to his friend.

"You know Torres and I have history, right?" Mark stated, refreshing his friends memory. "Well, we also have a child together." He said, taking a swig from his drink.

Derek nearly spat out his drink hearing his friends words. "You're Sofia's father?" Derek questioned.

Mark nodded. "And she didn't even tell me. She just made her own decision." Mark said with anger, taking another sip of his drink.

"Do you want to be in Sofia's life now?" Derek asked. "I mean, aside from your anger towards Callie. Do you want Sofia to know who you are? Do you want to be apart of her life?" He explained. They were honest questions.

"I just..." Mark trailed off. "I always thought that when I have a kid someday, that I'd be there." Mark explained. "I didn't have good parents, especially a father, growing up. And I didn't want my kid to have the same life as me." It's true, and Derek knew he meant these words. Mark's parents weren't the best. Derek's mother, Caroline, insisted on having Mark over. That's why they're so close. He's his brother.

"Maybe the best thing you can do right now is talk to Torres." Derek stated. "Don't go for a custody battle. That won't end well." He said. "Just try to be reasonable with each other. Don't yell. Don't scream. Don't fight. Just talk."

* * *

"Sofia's asleep." Callie said, appearing from the hallway. She made her way over to sit next to her wife on the couch. "You told me that Sofia's father wanted nothing to do with her. That he was a scumbag that got you pregnant and left." Arizona looked up at her wife. "I know." Callie said, placing her hand on Arizona's.

"Look," Callie started, taking a deep breathe before continuing. "Mark was like my best friend. He was my roommate and we were both working at the same hospital at the time. We didn't start having a relationship until months after living together. And one night we slept together. We kept sleeping together until we both admitted that we had feelings for one another and starting having a real relationship. We were together for over a year. And I thought everything was amazing. So when I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't wait to tell him. That is until I walked in on him screwing another woman in our bed." Callie paused, wiping away a tear. "I got the hell out of there as fast as I could. I was so angry with myself. Mark was a player before we were together. I don't know why I thought I was different to him. It's just, seeing him in that bed with someone else. It's like our relationship never mattered. Like _I_ didn't matter."

"Callie, don't say that." Arizona sighed, wiping away the tears that dripped down her wife's face. "I was so heartbroken, Arizona." She cried out. "I didn't know what to do." She continued. "But I wouldn't change anything." Callie looked up at he wife. "I love our life together. Sofia loves you. You are her mother, too. You've been raising her with me for six years. And I would never take any of it back."

Arizona nodded. "I know you wouldn't. And I understand why you did what you did." She looked at her wife. "But what are we going to do about Mark, now? I don't think he's going anywhere. So, what do we do?"

"I don't want a custody battle. But I'm sure Mark will threaten us with that." Callie stated, thinking of a better solution then taking this to court.

"Maybe we should try to talk to him first?" Arizona suggested. "We could have a lawyer write an agreement for when he can and cannot see Sofia."

"I don't know how he'll take it. But it's worth a try."


	3. Chapter 3

The night had passed and the next day had come. Callie had been extremely nervous to confront Mark. She paged him, waiting in a conference room for his arrival. Arizona was with her. They were in this together. Mark had showed up nearly ten minutes later.

"Take a seat." Callie offered after he walked in the room.

"Okay." Mark agreed.

"We understand that you would like to meet Sofia, is that correct?" Callie asked him.

"I don't want to just _meet_ her. I want to be in her life." Mark protested. "I want her to have a father." He stated.

"We'll allow you to be in her life." Arizona spoke. "Under our own agreements." She finished.

Callie then pulled out a folder placing it on the table. "We would like you to sign a written agreement stating that you will only be allowed to see Sofia under our supervision or if we give you permission to be under your care for a period of time." Callie stated, sliding the papers into Mark's view. "We don't want this to turn into a ugly custody battle. This is what we're offering." Callie finished.

"And it doesn't have to stay permanent. Once Sofia meets you, and gets to know you, we can change the terms of the agreement." Arizona added.

Mark read over the papers they had offered him. He thought about it. A battle in court would be ugly. This seemed like a decent offer, a much more peaceful offer. "Okay." Mark agreed. "Where do I sign?" He asked, picking up a pen.

Callie pointed to the blank lines nervously. She was surprised by his decision. She didn't think he'd be so quick to agree.

"When can I meet her?" Mark asked curiously.

"How about you come over for dinner tonight?" Arizona offered. "7PM work for you?"

* * *

Mark wasn't sure what Sofia's first impression would be of him. What if she didn't like him? What if she didn't want a dad? He was more nervous than he would admit. He stopped at the store and got a box of chocolates for the little girl. He didn't know what candy she liked so he could only hope for the best. Pulling into the driveway of a house, he pulled out the note card with the address, double checking to make sure he was at the right house. He shut off his car, grabbed the box of chocolates, and made his way to the door.

Arizona opened the door with a warm smile after hearing a knock on the door. She figured she need to play the nice guy out of her and her wife. She knew Callie would be protective and stern, as she would too, but she figured her wife would play that role better. "Hi, Mark." Arizona greeted. "Come in." She welcomed him in, opening the door.

"Hi." Mark said stepping inside. "I, um, got chocolate for Sofia." He told her, handing her the box. "I didn't know what she liked so I got the variety box."

Arizona nodded. "Thank you. I'm sure she'll pick out the ones she likes." She assured him.

Arizona guided him over to the living room. Callie came over around the corner from the kitchen. "So, how are we doing this?" Mark asked curiously taking a seat. "Well," Callie started, sitting down on the couch across from him, next to Arizona. "We're just going to tell her the truth. She's very smart. She'll understand." Callie explained. Mark nodded in agreement.

Arizona had gotten up and walked down the hall to Sofia's bedroom to let her know that their guest is here. "Hey, Sofia. Come sit next to Mommy." Callie called over to her, patting the spot next to her. She sat next to her mother and Arizona sat next to her. "We have someone we'd like you too meet." Callie began, glancing at the man across from them. "Sofia, this is Mark. You're father." The brunette got out.

Mark looked at the little girl that sat between her moms. He couldn't stop staring at her as she stared back at him. She was for sure Callie's daughter, the resemblance was there. "Hi, Sofia." Mark finally got out.

"You're my dad?" Sofia asked, blankly staring at him like he was a stranger. "Yeah. Yeah, I am." Mark nodded with a small grin. "It's really nice to meet you." He added. "How come I'm just now meeting you?" She asked with a confused look. Most, if not all, of her friends had a dad. She had always wanted to know if she actually had one. "Well, I would've loved to meet you sooner but unfortunately I couldn't." Callie rolled her eyes at that sentence. That's a hard sentence to believe coming from him. "But I'm here now." Mark finished, glancing at Callie, catching her silent comment.

"Okay." Sofia said. She wasn't sure how to feel but she was happy she had a dad. Now she could be a Daddy's Girl like the rest of her friends always bragged about. "Do you want to sit next to me at dinner?" The nine year old asked. "I'd love too!" Mark smiled, he was shocked at how quickly she accepted him. But he was happy she was.

At dinner Sofia turned into a big chatter box. She went on non-stop telling Mark about things that she liked. There were a couple of times she cracked jokes. Mark liked to think she got her humor from him, but he was probably just making stuff up. After dinner was over, Mark and Sofia had shared some of her chocolates for desert.

Callie and Arizona were in the kitchen getting things cleaned up while Mark and Sofia sat in the living room together. "She really likes him." Arizona stated, glancing at the two from the kitchen. "I know." Callie sighed, running her hand through her hair. "That scares me." She added. "I'm afraid of this, Arizona. He's putting on this act now. That he really cares for her but one day he's going to let her down. I know it. And I just... I don't want him to break her heart." She sighed, wiping the small puddles under her eyes. "Not like he broke mine."

Arizona sighed looking at this sight of her wife. She pulled her into her, wrapping her arms around her. "Well, I have hope that he won't." The blonde said as she rubbed her wife's back. "For Sofia, I have hope." She stated then cupped her wife's face. "She has us. She will always have us." She reassured her wife. "You're right." Callie nodded. "She has us."

Once the couple finished cleaning in the kitchen, they came out to the living room meeting their daughter. "Alright, Sofia, say goodnight. It's time to get ready for bed." Callie told her daughter. "Already?" Sofia frowned, not wanting to stop spending time with her dad. "Sofia." Callie warned. "Hey, it's okay." Mark said looking at his daughter. "I'll see you again in a few days, okay?" He added. "Yay!" Sofia smiled. "I can't wait!" She chirped, hugging him. "I really liked meeting you today. Goodnight." Sofia smiled, waving to him as Arizona walked with her to her room.

"She's really great." Mark said, looking over at Callie. "I'm really happy I got to meet her." He told her. "Thank you." He added after a moment. She nodded at his polite comment. They stood there in silence before he broke the silence again. "Look, I don't want you too hate me for what happened when we were together, okay? I'm different now." He told her. "You're different now?" Callie scoffed. "Really? So, you're not sleeping around anymore?" She pressed. "You're not taking girls home from the bar each night you feel the slightest bit of lonesome?" Her voice raising and her anger level rising. "Callie." Arizona called, walking over to her wife. "Come on, let's not do this tonight." Her wife shook her head and walked down the hall to Sofia's room to say goodnight. "Thanks." Mark looked at the blonde that just saved him from getting his head torn off. "That wasn't for you." She glared at him. "Don't think I'm going soft on you. I'm just controlling myself better, Mark." She explained crossing her arms. "Right." Mark nodded, making his way towards the front door. "We'll let you know when you can see Sofia again." Arizona told the man. "Okay. Thanks." Mark nodded in agreement , said goodbye, then made his way towards his car.

* * *

"I met her and she liked me!" Mark bursts with joy to his best friend as they sat in the lounge at work. "I was so worried she wouldn't like me but we really hit it off!"

"That's good." Derek smiled at his friend as he sipped his coffee. "I'm happy for you." He told his friend.

"She talked to me the entire time. It's like she didn't want to stop." Mark boasted.

"When's the next time you can see her?" Derek asked.

"I'm not sure." Mark shook his head. "I'm hoping after a bit I can try to workout a schedule with them." He admitted. "But Callie doesn't trust me yet." He added.

"She'll come around." Derek told him.

"I don't know, Derek. I think she's still hurt from when we were together. I mean, after she walked in on me cheating on her, I never saw her again." Mark said, not proud of his past actions.

"Give her some time to see the _new_ you." His friend suggested.

"I suppose that's all I really can do." Mark said. "Just give it _time_."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mark had finished his final surgery for the day. He had just finished changing into his street attire and now he was ready to go home and relax. He was making his way towards the front of the hospital until he heard a little girl's voice following him.

"Dad!" The girl called out. "Daddy!" The girl shouted when he didn't acknowledge her.

"Oh, Sofia." Mark smiled, realizing that it was her calling after him. And he wasn't used to being called 'Dad', that was something he'd have to get used to now. "Hi!" He walked over to her, and Arizona that was with her.

"I've missed you!" She smiled, looking up at the man. "It's been a whole two days!" Sofia exaggerated.

"I've missed you too, sweetie." He smiled at his daughter.

"Momma and I are going to get ice cream! You should come with us!" Sofia boasted excitedly.

Mark looked at Arizona questionably. The blonde looked down at Sofia who had on her _'pretty please, I'm begging you'_ eyes on. She could never say no to those eyes. Arizona nodded at Mark for approval.

* * *

The three had gotten their ice cream cones and sat at a table outside the shop. "So, is strawberry your favorite flavor?" Mark asked the little girl as she licked away at her desert. Sofia nodded, "Yours, too?" She questioned since he had the same as her. "It is." Mark smiled. "Momma likes the mint chocolate chip!" Sofia said, glancing at her mother with a smile. "Yeah, that's a good one too." Mark agreed.

After a moment or so the trio had finished their ice cream. "Can I go play on the playground?" Sofia looked up at her mother, gesturing towards the set of obstacles that kids just so loved to run through. Arizona nodded, "Not for too long, it's getting dark." She told her daughter. "And be careful!" She hollered as the nine year old ran off.

"Thanks for letting me come." Mark said, looking over at Arizona. "Sofia wanted you too." Arizona said, watching her daughter from the distance. "I'm sorry about the other night, by the way." Mark said after a moment. "It's fine. Just try to prevent more conflict then there already is." Arizona said, Mark nodding in agreement. "So, You and Callie, how long have you two been together?" Mark asked curiously after a moment. "Well, we met a little bit over six years ago. So, Sofia was about three when we got together. I was cautious when she told me she had a daughter but then when I met Sofia for the first time it's like I knew I was supposed to be with them. That we were supposed to be a family." Arizona told him, smiling at the memories of her early life with her wife. "And then a few years later Callie and I got married." She finished.

"What about you? You haven't had any serious relationships?" She asked, glancing over at him. "Not really. No." He lied. There was this one woman he had been with. He actually cared for her. They were together for at least six to eight months. Until she had to go back home and they never saw one another again. But they were always going to be connected in the eyes of the law. "Do you plan on finding someone and getting married one day?" The blonde asked. "Or is that just not your cup of tea." She squinted at him. "Maybe." Is all he said. Arizona nodded then glanced at her watch. "It's getting late." She said, calling Sofia back over. "It's time to go. Say goodbye to your Dad." She told her daughter softly. "Bye, Daddy." Sofia hugged Mark tight. "I'll see you later, sweetie." He said, petting her hair softly.

* * *

Once home, Sofia had gotten ready for bed and Arizona had tucked her in and read her a story until she fell asleep. Callie had texted her saying to go ahead and put Sofia to bed since she would be caught up at work for another hour. Once Sofia had fell asleep, Arizona took a shower and got ready for bed herself. She laid in bed, reading a book until her wife would get home.

Less than 30 minutes later, the orthopedic surgeon walked through the doors of her beautiful home. After checking on Sofia, she made her way towards her bedroom. "I am exhausted." Callie said as she walked towards her wife that was waiting for her. Giving her a smooch before stripping her clothes and putting on her sleepwear and climbing into bed next to her wife. "Should I even ask how your day was?" The blonde chuckled softly. "Two long surgeries today. My feet need rest!" She hollered lightly, chuckling. "How was ice cream with Sofia?" Callie asked propping her pillow. "It was good.." Arizona began. "We ran into Mark and Sofia wanted him to come so I said he could. And he wasn't being difficult or anything. We actually talked." She finished. Callie nodded as she followed along. "He apologized about the other night at dinner." Arizona added. "Okay. That's good." Callie stated. "Thank you for being so good about all of this by the way." She added after a moment. "Most people wouldn't be so understanding about their wife's ex shows up out of nowhere." She finished. "Calliope." Arizona stated, grabbing her wife's hand and interlacing their fingers. "Don't you know by now that I'm not like most people." The blonde grinned, sparking a smile from the brunette. "I love you." Callie said as she pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

The next few days went by and the weekend came around. Callie hoped to be able to relax for the day with her family. She had the day off, though Arizona was on call. She just had to hope there would be no dying kids this weekend so she could have her all to herself. Sofia was watching her morning cartoons as usual and the couple was cuddled on the couch watching. Then the doorbell had rang. "Just when we were getting comfy!" Arizona wined. "I'll get it." Callie sighed not wanting to get up.

Once she worked up the energy to get to the door, she took a deep breath before opening it. "How's my big sister doing?!" A woman greeted as soon the door opened. "Aria." Callie said in confusion. She was surprised by her sisters unexpected visit. "Come in." She welcomed in her younger sister. "What brings you by?" Callie asked, closing the door behind them. "I can't stop by too see you without you questioning me?" Her sister wined. "I never know with you." Callie joked. "Where's my beautiful niece at?" Aria turned walking towards the living room, avoiding why she was really here. "Auntie!" Sofia jumped to her feet, running to her aunt with excitement. "Hi, sweetie!" She knelt down hugging her niece. "It's been too long since I've seen you! You've gotten so big!" She softly squished the little girls cheeks, placing kisses on both sides of her face. "Momma says I'm turning into a beautiful young lady." Sofia smiled. "And your Momma would be 100% correct." Aria cheered. "Hi, Arizona." She greeted her sister-in-law with a hug. "It's good to see you." Arizona replied.

After they had gotten settled back down in the living room and Sofia had ran off to play with her toys around the house, Callie had to ask what was really going on with her sister. "Aria, what's going on?" The older sister asked. "You only have surprise visits when you're in need. So, what's up?" Callie asked, looking at her sister. It took Aria a moment to reply. "Well, I lost my job at the beauty shop I was working at and I tried to go back home for help but Daddy and said no... And Mami agreed with him." Aria trailed off. "What do you mean he said no? Why can't stay you at home?" Callie questioned, her eyebrows narrowed confused. "Because of the reason I lost my job.." Aria sighed. "I slept with my boss and then he fired me a week later." The younger sibling explained. "Oh, Aria.." Callie trailed off. She wasn't exactly surprised by it since she knew her sister was always a wild one when she wasn't around their parents. "And I'm running out of money, too! Daddy won't less me have access to my savings since it's his 'hard earned money'." Aria added. "Okay, well, I suppose you can stay with us until you get back on your feet." Callie offered, glancing at her wife. But she couldn't say no. She was her sister after all. And when Callie had came out to her family about being with a woman, she was one of the only ones to support her. Her parents took a while to 'forgive' their daughter for her 'sins' as they would put it. It took time for them to accept her for who she is now.

"Yeah, that's what family is for." Arizona added, smiling generously. "Oh, thank you so much!" Aria cheered with joy, hugging them both. "I promise once I get a job again and get things situated I will be out of your hair!" She rambled. "But in the mean time, we can have family time together!" Aria smiled at her older sister. "I'll go get my bags!"

"This is going to be an exciting next month or so, eh?" Callie chuckled at her wife. "You owe me lots of sex later." Arizona giggled as she pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far! Now, who's the woman from Mark's past? And what's Callie's sister doing in town?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N: I appreciate all the reviews! I look forward to all of them! Though some don't like that I'm not pairing Mark with Lexie (for now, it may or may not change). Please don't comment anything negative. If you don't like this story, don't read it. This is my fic and I will write it how I want. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Smells good in here." Callie smiled as she walked in the kitchen. "It's my beef and bean burrito I used to make." Aria replied as she continue to prepare dinner. Having her around had its perks. "You said your baby daddy was coming over for dinner right?" Aria teased her older sister at the term she used. "Yes. And do you really have to call him that?" Callie winced at the term. "I'm just teasing." She hissed. "Who is this guy anyways? I know you already filled me in on everything but do you think he's gonna stick around?" Aria questioned. "He says he is but I still don't know yet." Callie replied as she made her way over to help with lunch. "Well, if he's anything like you told me, I'll have to kick his ass if he starts and trouble." Aria grinned, glancing at her older sister. "That'll be a sight to see." Callie chuckled at the thought. "Where's Arizona and Sofia?" Callie asked, glancing around. She had just gotten home from work and was ready to her two girls. "They're in the backyard. Sofia wanted to play soccer with her." Aria replied as she finished the last couple of burritos. Her sister nodded helping her finish.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later. Callie greeted Mark, letting him in, and they made their way towards the dining room where Aria was setting up the table. "Aria. This is Mark Sloan, Sofia's father. Mark this is Aria Torres, my sister." Callie said introducing the two. "Nice to meet you..." Mark spoke his words slower once he saw the woman's face. " _Mark_." Aria said in shock as her eyes connected with his. No way. Now fucking way. "Been a long time, Aria." The man replied. "You two know each other?" Callie questioned, looking at the two as they stared at one another in disbelief. "Yeah, we, um... We know each other." Was all Aria managed to get out. Little did her older sister know. "Yeah." Mark agreed. "I see..." Callie nodded, not adding up how they knew each other at all. "I'm gonna go let Sofia and Arizona that dinner is ready." Callie scrambled to the backyard to get the girls.

"I cannot believe this." Aria breathed out once Callie was gone. "You're my nieces father. You're the guy that broke Callie's heart ten years ago!" Aria hissed, hitting Mark's shoulder. "I can't believe I'm married to my nieces father! My sister's baby daddy!" Aria started pacing, fanning herself with her hands. "I'm in as much disbelief as you are, Aria." Mark replied, though the whole scenario caused Mark too let out a laugh. This is only a mess that he could get himself into. "This isn't funny!" Aria hissed at him. "You're right it's not." Mark replied trying to stay content but a grin still planted on his lips. "We don't tell Callie. You hear me? We don't tell her. Not now." Aria told him, scolding. "Tell Callie what?" A voice from behind them filled the room. "N- Nothing." Aria stuttered as she began to finish setting the table. "Aria." Callie said knowing something was off. "Tell me what?" Callie asked, her voice more firm. Aria stopped setting the table as she was intimidated by her sister's tone. "Well, Mark and I know each other because..." She trailed off nervously. "Because we're married."

Callie was completely taken back at her sisters words. As was Arizona who had just entered the room with Sofia. "You're what!?" Callie yelled, her eyes shifting between her sister and her ex. "You two are married? You have gotten to be kidding me. When did this happen?" Callie questioned crossing her arm. "When I went to New York on vacation about four years ago. We had like a eight month fling." Aria muttered. "A fling doesn't mean you get married, Aria!" Callie yelled at her sister. Arizona had taken Sofia back outside when things started to get heated. She didn't want Sofia to hear any of it. "Yeah, well we were both having fun. And at the time it seemed fun." Her sister replied, that answer was not going help justify any of it. "Look, why don't we all just cal-" Mark was cut off by the angry Latina. "Do not tell me to calm down, Mark." Callie warned, holding a hand up in his direction. "You don't think this would have been something to mention?" Callie asked furiously. "It's none of your business!" Mark argued back. "None of my business? If you're married, I'm pretty sure I should know since you're in Sofia's life now." She couldn't believe him. "You're the one the kept her from me!" Mark snapped. He was sick of trying to be nice. He had bottled his anger up for too long. "You're the one that ran away! You're the reason Sofia didn't grow up with a father! And what's worse is that I would have never known about her if I didn't move too Seattle. You certainly weren't going to ever say anything!" His anger was getting the best of him. "I did what was right! You would've made a terrible father, Mark." She argued back at him. "Screw you." Mark spat and turned for the front door. Callie shifted her eyes towards her sister. "You wanna go with him? He is your husband after all." She sassed. Aria sighed but then raced after Mark.

"Mark! Wait!" Aria called out as he was about to open his car door. "What, Aria!? What the hell do you want!?" Mark shouted angrily. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She sighed. "I didn't know that you were Callie's ex or Sofia's father when we met. You were just... So different than what Callie always described you as." Aria explained. "When we were together you were a hot shot for sure. But you were also nice and caring and fun." She rambled at the memories of them together. "Yeah, so were you." He replied, lifting his head up to find her soft brown eyes. "Do you want to get out of here?" Mark offered, not sure if she dared to go back inside. "Sure, I don't think I'm exactly welcomed here at the moment." Aria replied, glancing back at the house.

* * *

Callie had wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks after she watched the two leave from the window. How could this happen? Her sister and Mark... Though they both were alike in many ways. But it was just shocking and it still hurt.

"The coast clear?" Arizona's voice filled the air behind Callie. "Where's Sofia? Is she okay?" Callie asked immediately as she turned around to face her wife. "She's fine." Arizona nodded. "I fixed her a plate and she's eating her dinner." She let her wife know that Sofia was fine and that she didn't hear much since they were outside.

"I just... Can't believe they're married." Callie sighed as she took a seat on the couch. "It's weird because I asked Mark the other day when we talked over ice cream if he had any serious relationships in the past." The blonde explained. "He obviously _forgot_ to mention this." She sighed, shaking her head. "He hasn't changed like he says he has. He's still lying like he used too." Callie said, hoping that their wasn't anymore surprises from him. "I wonder why they stayed married this whole time? They obviously haven't been together." Arizona questioned, trying to think of why they'd still be married. "The odd chance that they actually love each other." The Latina joked.

"Did Aria leave?" Arizona asked looking around, her sister-in-law not in sight. "Yeah, she left with him." Callie told her, kind of surprised she actually left with him. "Do you think she'll come back in the morning?" The blonde asked her wife, knowing how unpredictable her sister can be. "Possibly." Callie shrugged. She wasn't sure how their confrontation would go but she needed to talk to her sister. Like really talk to her. As a sister. "I don't know what to do. I was not expecting this at all." Callie sighed. "I mean Aria and Mark. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all." She rubbed her temple, the thought of them together was just so... Strange. "It seems that he's really got a thing for the Torres women."

* * *

The two had entered Mark's apartment after the twenty minute ride there. "Nice place." Aria commented. "You have any alcohol?" She asked as she went to go sit on the couch. "Already on it." Mark hollered as he grabbed a bottle of liquor and two glasses. He poured themselves a glass and sat next to her on the couch. "I'm pretty sure my sister hates me now." Aria sighed after taking a sip from her drink. "I'm pretty sure I ruined my chance at seeing Sofia for a while." Mark replied, taking a sip from his own drink. "I was just getting to know her and I've already screwed it up." He sighed, hanging his head low as he looked into his drink. "I'm sorry, Mark." She told him, setting her drink down and placing her hand on his. Mark stared at their hands for a moment. It's been so long since they had been together. Her scent, her touch, the way she looked at him. It all came rushing back.

 _"I can't believe we just got married!" Aria shouted through Mark's apartment as she stared out into the city. "Well, believe it baby!" He hollered as he caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck. She leaned back into his touch. "You're amazing. You know that?" He whispered into her ear. "Why don't you show me how amazing I am." She replied with a smirk as she turned to face him. "No, I think it's- why don't 'you' show 'me' how amazing you are." He grinned, looking into her eyes as he held her in his embrace. "Let's take this to the bedroom, why don't we? Mrs. Sloan." He chuckled, teasing her with her new name, leading the way._

"Did you ever..." He started pausing for a second. "Miss me?" He asked, part of him nervous for either answer. "Yes." Aria nodded. "I wondered what it'd be like if I stayed." She said, glancing at him for a moment. "But then I remembered that I couldn't have stayed. I had a life back in Miami with my family. And I had already extended my vacation and they would've known something was up." Aria went on. "And if I came home with a random guy that I had married. They would never talk to me again. I mean, they nearly stopped talking to Callie when they found out she was gay. And then when she and Arizona were getting married. My mother basically cut her off. Our father accepted it and was at her wedding but our mother was not." She rambled, hoping Mark would understand.

"I get it." He stated. "You didn't want to lose them. Family's all you got." Aria nodded in agreement. "I thought I had you as my family." His words sunk into her. She knew he didn't have a good family growing up except for his best friend. "That's what you told me. You said that I had you." Mark sighed, attempting to stand up but Aria pulled him back down. "Mark. Please." She looked into his ocean blue eyes. "I'm so sorry." She squeezed his hand tight. "You left me, Aria. With nothing but a useless note." He sighed, his jaw clenching. "I loved you, Mark. I did. You have to know that." She told him, her hands moving to his face, cupping his cheeks. They stared into one another's eyes for a long moment. She wanted to kiss him and let him know how sorry she really was. Their relationship was a hot mess. They could go from being hot and sexy one day to being passionate and raw the next. But that's what they both liked about being together.

"I'll get you a pillow and some blankets." He said breaking the moment before it could lead to anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark hadn't slept much last night. Neither did Aria. They had spoken a few words to one another the next morning. Now they were in the car on their way back to Callie's house. He put his car in park once they arrived in the driveway.

"Thanks." Aria spoke softly, unbuckling her seatbelt. "You didn't have to do anything for me last night. I could've just stayed here last night."

"Aria." Mark cut her off. "It's fine. Really." He said, turning toward her and finally making eye contact. "If you need anything..." his words trailed off.

"Oh, Mark. You've already done so much. Thank you." She told him, opening her door. "I'll see you later?" Mark nodded, though he wasn't sure when he'd see her next.

* * *

Aria closed the door as quiet and as quick as possible once she got inside. She didn't bring anything with her when she left yesterday but luckily her sister showed her where the spare key was hidden. The house was quiet so she figured everyone was still asleep. But she was hungry so she made her way towards the kitchen. She looked for something quick and easy for breakfast. Skimming through the pantry she spotted a breakfast bar. This shall do for now. As soon as she turned around, she jumped in shock of the person standing across from her.

"Callie!" She breathed. "You scared me."

"You enjoy your night with your husband?" Callie asked, sarcastically, putting a emphasis on the last word.

"Could you not call him that?" Aria stated, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Look Callie, I'm sorry I never told you." Aria confessed, not wanting to pick a fight with her sister. "I just... I don't know how to explain it all."

"Well, the beginning is always a good start." Callie said, her expression softening at her sisters words. Her sister nodded and they made their way to the couch to talk. "Okay so it all began when I was in New York. I was having the time of my life. It's like I was on this high adrenaline rush every night. And then I met Mark. We had been seeing each other for about a month or so when we got married." Aria explained, taking a deep breath before continuing. "It was impulsive of us to say the least. But it actually started to turn into something as the months went on. Like we really cared for one another."

"What happened? I mean, why'd you two break up?" Her sister questioned. "Well, reality hit me one day. And I just left. I left New York and went back to Miami." Aria confessed, running a hand through her hair. "I just got so nervous at the thought of bringing him home to meet our parents. I mean, they were upset at you when you told them you were pregnant and their was no father involved. And then when you came out to them. I just couldn't face it if I told them and they'd cut me off. So, I just left him in New York one day and never saw him again."

"You could've told me." Callie said, trying to sympathize with her sister. "I mean, I would've gave you an earful for sure. But I also would've just been your sister." She said, giving her sisters hand a squeeze.

"I'm really sorry, Callie." The younger Latina replied, wiping away the tears that formed in her eyes. Callie brought her sister in for a hug. "It's okay. I forgive you." She said, with a soft smile. "But Mark on the other hand. That's a different story."

* * *

Mark walked through the hospital like it was any other day. But his head was racing with so many thoughts. Sofia. Aria. Callie. The Torres women were taking over his life. If only he'd known what he was getting himself into. After he had changed into his scrubs, he knew he had a few charts he had to go over and made his towards his office. His door being cracked to a minimum. He plopped down on his chair letting out a sigh as he began to go over his work.

Arizona was walking through the halls when she glanced over at and saw the door cracked to Mark's office. She made her way towards, knocking on the door but walking in anyways.

"I'm busy right now-" Mark began before lifting his head and seeing the blonde. "Arizona." He stated, setting his pen down.

"I have a good variety of words I could say to you right now." The peds doctor stated, her tone low with anger. "But overall, I'm just going to say that I am really disappointed."

"You were doing really good there for a bit. And I just thought Callie wasn't giving you a real chance. But you proved her right. Which meant I was wrong. Which also means you're not the father I want for Sofia." Arizona finished, not taking her glare off the man.

"Are you finished?" Mark asked with a smug look. "I don't need a lecture from you of all people." He scoffed, shaking his head. "You're not even her real parent and you're going to try and come in here and lecture me?"

Taken back by his rude response, she debated whether she should turn around and walk out right there. "I'm not her real parent? I've been raising her! Callie and I have been the ones raising her! Us! We've been there for her! Not you! You don't even know her! So don't tell me I'm not her real parent." The blue eyed woman snapped. Giving one last glare at the man before turning on her heel and walking out of his office. She didn't know what she was trying to accomplish by going to talk to him. But she clearly didn't accomplish anything.

"Fuck." Mark muttered to himself once the blonde was out of his sight. Nothing was going right. Nothing at all. He didn't want to fight with anyone but he was also angry. If Callie would have just told him she was pregnant maybe none of this would have happened. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He cursed to himself more.

* * *

"Auntie Aria!" Sofia hollered as she bursts through the doors of her home. She ran towards the couch where her Aunt was sitting. "I missed you!" Sofia cheered, tossing her backpack next to her on the couch as she hugged the older woman. "I've was only gone for the night." Aria said, chuckling at how dramatic her niece made it sound.

"I know but I missed you!" Sofia replied with a cheesy smile. "You left with my daddy yesterday. Are you two friends?" The woman's niece asked looking up at her.

"Um, yeah something like that." Aria replied, giving her sister a weary look as she entered the living room.

"Do you know where he is? I didn't even get to see him yesterday." Sofia asked with a frown on her face.

"Hey, Sofia." Callie spoke as she sat next to her daughter on the couch. "You know how momma took you outside yesterday because the adults were having 'adult talk'?" Sofia nodded. "Well, your dad got in trouble and said some bad things."

"What do you mean? Why would he be mean?" The little girl's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "He's not mean mommy. Maybe he wasn't feeling good."

"I don't know, Sofia." Callie let out a sigh as she stroked her daughters cheek. "Sometimes people are just mean."

"No! You're lying!" Sofia's mood shifted quickly. She hopped off the couch. "You're the one being mean! I hate you!" Sofia stormed off to her room. Ignoring her mother hollering her name. She locked the door as soon as it closed. Then running to hide under her blankets.

"Oh, Callie." Aria sighed, pulling her sister in for a hug. "I'm so sorry." She said, partially feeling like she was still at fault for some of this.

"I'm fine." Callie pulled away, wiping her hands over her face. "Just.. she's on his side. She's already gotten so attached to him and he's only been with her a few times." She sighed in frustration.

"Just give her a little bit. You know how many times I locked myself in my room when we were younger?" Aria replied trying to lighten the mood.

"A lot." Her sister replied with a chuckle.

* * *

A few hours later an angry and upset blonde burst through the doors of her home. "You will not believe my day!" She hollered through the house as she set her bag down on the counter and entered the living room. Callie and Aria turned their heads towards fueled up but exhausted woman. "First off, I've had to deliver nothing but bad news to my patients parents. Second, my surgery this morning had to be rescheduled. And third, I got into it with the not so great, Dr. Mark Sloan."

Callie's attention was brought to the mention of her exes name. So was Aria's. Arizona continued to go on. "Can you believe he said I wasn't Sofia's real parent?! He has the nerve to say that to me! I'm her mother! I've been raising her too! I'm no less of a parent just because I don't share the same DNA." The blonde finished as she needed to breath. Callie had gotten up and stopped her wife from pacing and bring her into a hug.

"You are her real parent." Callie said, cupping her wife's cheeks and giving her a definite look. "You are her mother. Okay?" Arizona nodded and pecked her wife's cheek.

"Where is Sofia? I could really use her to lighten up my night." Arizona smiled a bit after calming down. "Well, she locked herself in her room." Callie stated, Arizona's eyes widened, looking at her wife questionably. Sofia never acts out. "I was explaining to her about last night with Mark and that he was being 'mean' but then she basically denied that he was and that I'm the mean one." Callie explained.

"She's been in there for how long now?" Arizona asked. "A few hours." Callie replied.

Arizona had made her way over to the Sofia's door, attempting to open it. But there was no use. It was locked. She tried being sympathetic and talking calmly to her daughter. But Sofia wasn't buying it. This was the only time Arizona hated that she was like Callie. When they get in a mood, they stay in it.

"No luck?" Aria said as Arizona enter the living room after half an hour of trying to get through to Sofia. "Nope. She's stubborn just like her mother." Arizona sighed but also nudged Callie's arm as she sat down next to her.

"I don't know what to do. I mean she never acts out like this. And if she does she's smiling by the end of the night." The brunette sighed as she took her wife's hand in hers.

A moment went by and an idea came to Aria. An idea that they wouldn't like but it was an idea that could work. "We could call Mark." She blurted out.

"Seriously?" They two women spoke in unison.

"Listen, he may not be your favorite person at the moment. But he's Sofia's." Aria tried, looking at them both. Callie and Arizona both took a moment to think about it. "I'll call him, alright? He'll listen to me." The couple nodded at the woman though they weren't happy about it.

Less than thirty minutes later, there was a ring at the door. Aria had gotten up, whispering to the her sister and sister-in-law to keep their cool. She had greeted Mark at the door and welcomed him in. She dragged him by the arm to Sofia's door. Not stopping for any altercations in the other room.

"Hey, Sofia? It's your Aunt Aria. I have someone who wants to talk to you." The woman spoke softly against the door.

"Hey, Sof." Mark spoke against the door. "It's me. Mark- Your dad." He spoke, waiting to hear a response back.

"Is that really you?" He heard a soft voice from a distance.

"Yeah. It is." He smiled at her response. "Why are you in your room? Don't you want to come out and say hi?" He questioned her. Hoping she'd open the door right then.

"Because mommy said you were being mean! And I didn't believe her! Because I know you're not mean, daddy!" Sofia responded, uncovering herself from her covers and staring at the door.

"Well, sometimes people are mean. Everyone can be mean at times. Even me." Mark said as he glanced down the hallway and saw Callie standing at the end. "But I didn't mean to be. I was just angry. Really really angry. But I'm also really sorry if I was." Mark spoke, looking directly at Callie as he spoke.

After a moment of silence, Mark heard the door knob click. "I'm sorry, daddy!" Sofia opened the door and ran into his arms. Mark picked her up and hugged her tight. "It's okay, Sofia. You don't have to apologize to me." He told her as he picked her up into his arms.

"But I think you should say sorry to your Mom." He told her as he set her back on her feet. She looked down the hall and saw her mom's standing there. "I'm sorry!" Sofia said as she ran into their arms. They held her as they told her it was okay but if she ever pulled this again their would be consequences. They took her into the kitchen as Sofia complained that she was hungry since she had been in her room and there was no food there.

Mark met Aria at the end of the hallway once they left. "Thanks for this, Mark." Aria told him with a smile. "I don't think you're the one that should be thanking me." He replied. "Mark." She warned. "You're welcome." He smiled, acting polite like she wanted. "You and Callie need to work out your shit. Seriously, for Sofia's sake." She told him stern and protectively. "Yeah, that's pretty obvious."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update! Life has been very busy lately. But I'm already almost done with the next chapter that I will post next week! Leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mark's day was just ending. His day was long but easy. His surgeries had gotten rescheduled until the next day due to the patients wants. Usually he'd be irritated when patients decided to reschedule. But he was kind of relieved that he could have a less stressful day at work. After he had changed out of his scrubs and into his street attire his thoughts trailed off to a certain person. His wife. He still couldn't believe the odds that Aria is Callie's sister. He wasn't sure what shocked him more. The fact that he's a father or that he's married to his daughters aunt. This was a situation only he could manage to tangle himself in. He thought about Aria a lot since the night she was over. More than he wanted too.

Mark had made his way over to the bar across the street. He had sat in a stool and ordered a drink. It had been a while since he got a drink from here. He tried to spend less time at the bar now that he was a father. But a few drinks would be fine. He turned his head as he heard a familiar voice order a drink.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" Mark questioned as he eyed the Latina.

"I had to get out of that house." She huffed as she set her purse down on the counter. "Plus I think Callie and Arizona wanted some alone time while Sofia is at a sleepover." She explained. It was a Friday night and her sister dropped many hints for her to get out of the house for the night. That is because she walked in on the married couple getting a bit too intimate on the couch late last night.

Mark nodded following her words. "How is Sofia? No more acting out since the other week?" He asked curiously. He hadn't really seen her in two weeks. And it wasn't really anyone's fault for that. Everyone's schedule was crazy the past week due to an accident at a local business. But things were winding down and going back to a pace they were all used too.

"She's good! But Callie and Arizona have definitely been a bit more stern with her when she shows any bit of attitude." Aria told him, knowing he really cared about what she was saying.

Mark nodded with a small smile tugged against his lips. He glanced over at Aria a few times before speaking.

"What about you and I?" Mark stated after a moment. He shifted his body to turn towards her.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked hesitantly.

"We're still married... Shouldn't we do something about that?" He asked, looking into her brown pudding eyes.

"Well, what do you want to do?" She replied, dodging the question with a question. Something about her didn't want to talk about her marriage with Mark. It was always easy to just avoid it. "I mean there's only one option right? Like we could actually revive an already dead marriage. We'd actually have to want it." Her words came out harsher than intended.

"Last I checked, you were the one that ran away." He replied, his words simple and plain.

"What are you saying, Mark?" She questioned. His words were confusing her.

"I'm saying... I never stopped having feelings for you just because you left." He replied, his eyes not losing hers. It was true. There was something about her that he couldn't shake.

"Don't say that." Aria replied shaking her head. Was he really telling her this. Could her and Mark even work as a couple? It just seemed so weird now. "We wouldn't work, Mark. Even if we tried. We wouldn't work." She told him, her voice stern as she stared him down.

"How do you know that?" Mark pushed. "Aria..." He said leaning closer towards her. "What if we did things different this time?" He stared at her as she looked back at him. He placed his hand on hers that was resting on the bar counter top. His eyes shifted towards their hands as his fingers wiggled their way into hers. She wasn't pulling away. In fact, her eyes stared at their hands as well. Mark then placed his other hand on the woman's thigh. He began to softly caress a spot that he remembered she loved. A few seconds later Aria jumped from her chair, breaking their embrace, grabbing her purse and heading for the bathroom. But Mark was quick to follow her.

He called after her a few times but she kept walking. He was finally able to stop her before she got to the bathroom. "Aria, wait." He said, pulling gently on her hand to turn her to face him.

"We can't do this, Mark!" She hissed at him. "This... Us... You..." She couldn't find the right words. "When you look at me like you were just looking at me... Like you're looking at me right now..." She rambled, her words quick. Mark said her name again and took a step closer to her and her back was against the hallway wall. His lips got closer and closer until they finally met with hers. She reacted a moment later and brought her hands up to his face. Their lips were unbreakable until they separated to breath for a gasp of air. They both stared at one another lips, face, eyes, every facial feature they saw. They hadn't been this close to one another in years. Everything was practically the name for them both. Mark's hand wondered up Aria's leg. She cursed out loud to herself for wearing a skirt tonight. Mark chuckled at her expression. His hand trailed at the edge of her clothing. "We could take this back to my place." Mark suggested as his hand still trailed up her leg, now clamping the woman's lace underwear. Aria nodded with a soft moan as she thought about Mark doing very dirty things to her.

It was practically the fastest car ride back to Mark's apartment. After eagerly waiting in the elevator, the door shut immediately behind them after they entered the apartment. The two's lips were locked together as they both fell back onto the couch. Mark's shirt was unbuttoned and thrown to the floor within seconds as her shirt followed. The Latina trailed kisses down Mark's neck as she was straddled on top of him. She continued kissing the man as she rubbed her body against his, feeling his bulge through his pants. "Bedroom?" She whispered into his ear.

* * *

Mark groaned at the morning light as his eyes fluttered open. He looked over to see the brunette Latina still asleep. He propped himself up and his eyes stayed on the woman. Looking up and down her body many times then finally settling on her face. He remembers doing this multiple times back in New York. Just watching her sleep. This was one of the ways that he realized he had feelings for the woman. Usually he wouldn't give his woman of the night a second glance the morning after. Aria's eyes opened with a wince once the light hit her.

"It's so bright." She whined covering her face with the sheet, blocking the light.

"It gives me a better sight to see." He smirked, scooting closer to her and taking the sheet away from her face. She tried to hide her smile but it was tugging and she couldn't hold it back. "Is that a smile I see?" He grinned, then leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. "You should smile more, you look a lot prettier." He said, kissing her again. "I could say the same about you." She replied, her hand resting on his cheek. Her fingers caressing along the trail of his facial hair. They stayed like that for a while. Just holding each other in an embrace. "So much for doing things "different" this time." Aria spoke with a smirk. Mark chuckled at her word but nodding in agreement. "Well, let me take you on a date." He countered. "That is if you're serious about this. About us." He finished, looking at her attentively.

"Okay." She nodded with a smile and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "But there might be a bit of a problem..." The younger woman trailed off. Mark looked at her with a questionable look. "Well, Callie and Arizona aren't really happy with you at the moment." She stated, causing Mark to shift his weight and lay back against his side of the bed. "But can you blame them? I mean, you did say some fucked up things to Arizona. And you and Callie have said nothing more than two words to each other." Aria finished.

"Look Mark, you need to go talk to them. Get on the same page with them. And for once don't yell at one another." She went on, trying to talk some sense into him. She didn't like hearing her sister talk badly about Mark when she was around. But she knew that to an extent, it was true. Mark was far from perfect, but he was capable.

* * *

After Mark had dropped Aria off at Joe's to get her car back from last night, he was headed into work. He appreciated her talking to him this morning. He was going to talk to Callie and Arizona today. That is if he could find them. He knew he wouldn't have much luck calling by cell. He and Aria had agreed to keep their rekindling of their relationship on the down low for a bit. Until they figured out things. Mark looked down at the beeping of his pager. He was needed in the emergency room ASAP.

After finishing with the patients that needed his care in the ER, he made his way strolling through the halls. He was surprised that nobody need any surgery. But luckily for him, he had a surgery scheduled in a couple of hours. Mark glanced through the window of the hospitals daycare center. He took a second glance and a step back when he saw his daughter. She was sitting at one of the tables coloring on a coloring sheet. He tucked his hands in his lab coat as he stood their watching her for a moment.

Mark's attention broke when their was a person that approached him, clearing this voice. "Callie..." The man stated, turning towards her. "What are you doing here?" She replied, referring to being by the daycare, the anger evident in her tone. "Nothing.. I was just leaving." He said and began to turn on his heel to walk away. But then he stopped. Remembering what Aria told him. Talk to her. "Actually, I think we should talk." He turned back around to face her. "Yeah, you know what, we should." She started crossing her arms. "I think you need to keep your distance from Sofia for a while." The brunette told him, her words hitting him like bullets.

"Wait, what?" Mark said, taken back by her response. "What you said to Arizona about her not being Sofia's "real parent" was completely uncalled for. The only "real parent" she doesn't have is you. And you can't just come into Sofia's life and expect to say whatever you want and do whatever you want." Callie told him. She wasn't yelling but her voice was steady. She had to put her foot down. He wasn't going to get any free passes. "So, just... keep your distance for while." Callie warned him before walking off.

* * *

The surgery Mark had been paged to WAS for none other than his best friend, Dr. Derek Shepherd. But there was less medical talk while they operated and more Derek talk. He rambled on about how he and Meredith were trying to have a baby and how excited he was. Of course Mark was happy for him. He always knew Derek would be a good father. He already had Zola but a child of his own. That kid better get his hair. After they scrubbed out of surgery, Derek invited Mark over for a drink later.

Mark finished gathering his things for the night and made his way to the parking lot to head over to Derek's for the rest of his night. He was exhausted and really needed a drink. As he made his way towards the front hospital doors to leave, his eyes spotted the women that despised him. Not that he wasn't used to it. But he also spotted his daughter. He told himself to just keep walking. So he did. But his daughter was very good at eye spy. And she spotted him and called his name out and rushed over to him.

"Sofia!" Mark knelt down, smiling. The little girl wrapped her arms around him giving him a quick hug.

"I've missed you!" She whined.

"I've missed you more!" He replied, looking at her but his smile fading and his eyes shifting to the two women that approached them. Callie cleared her voice and gave Mark a look that he did not like.

"C'mon, Sofia. We have to go." Callie told her daughter. Sofia frowned and started to pout. The little girl looked over to her father for assistance.

"You know I have to get going too. I'll see you later, alright?" Mark told his daughter, he did not want her going home in a bad mood.

"When?" She frowned.

"I'm not sure." He paused. Then remembering his encounter with Callie earlier. "Maybe not for a while..." he glanced at the brunette. "I'm going to be really really busy but I hope to see you soon." He said, hoping she'd understand.

"Okay." She nodded with a frown then hugged him. "Not too long, okay?" He nodded and she went to hold her mothers hand. Mark gave a nod to both Callie and Arizona before walking out to the parking lot.

* * *

"Derek, I don't know how I got myself into this." Mark said after finishing explaining everything to his best friend.

"This is only a situation you could get yourself into." Derek replied, sipping on his beer. "So your not going to be seeing Sofia for a bit... But at least your seeing you wife!" Derek chuckled.

"Right. I'm taking her on a date soon. Where do I take her?" He asked curiously. Mark doesn't do dates. Never has. But he did when they were in New York together.

"A nice restaurant. Dress nice. Look nice... Oh, and open the door for her." Derek stated. A date was so simple and easy for him. His mother taught him to be a gentlemen since he grew up with a household of women.

"Right. Okay. I can do that." He replied, taking the last sip of his beer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Days had passed and Mark and Aria's date had come. They both were sat at a table in a nearby restaurant. It wasn't too fancy but it definitely wasn't cheap. Mark took his friends advice and dressed in a nice suit. He had dressed in an all black blazer, one that he hadn't wore in a while. Aria managed to pull off a short dress, that ended before her knees. The top half of her attire being maroon then fading into black. Their food had arrived and they begun to eat while starting small discussion.

After a moment Mark brought up a more serious matter. "I tried talking to Callie." He spoke, pausing for a moment. "She said I should 'keep my distance' from Sofia." Mark told her shaking his head. "Just give her a little more time. You know how Callie gets. She'll come around." Aria told him, trying to ease his thoughts.

"Why don't we talk about us." Aria suggested, causing Mark to give her a slight look of confusion. He was surprised she actually wanted to talk about their relationship. "Say we work out. Things go well with us. Then what?" She questioned looking at him like he had all the answers. "Well," Mark cleared his voice quickly, thinking of what to say. "I assume we would move in together eventually." He spoke slowly as he started thinking about what their life would be like. "Then once I'm moved in we'll be a big happy family?" Aria chuckled at the thought.

"Do you want a family?" Mark replied, looking at her with a straight yet concerned face. Aria looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Like kids?" She took a second to think about what their kids would look like. What their family would look like. "I don't know. Maybe?" She replied as she took a sip of her drink. "I mean, do you want kids?" She asked him, setting her glass down slowly. "Yeah." Mark nodded with a tug on the corner of his lips. "I mean, not now. But yeah, I do." He told her.

An awkward moment of silence surrounded them for a moment when they didn't speak. But it was filled with a small fit of laughter from Mark as he set his drink down. "What?" Aria questioned with a grin. "It's just... When we were in New York, we were so different. Our relationship then was different. It was rebellious and immature." He finished but then spoke again. "And now we're at dinner talking about having a life together."

"I guess you can say we've come a long way." Aria added with a smile as Mark's stared back at her with a smile of his own.

* * *

Mark had pulled into the driveway and put his car in park. Then placed his hand on the woman's thigh that sat in the passenger seat. He looked over at his date and didn't want her to go. He and Aria had just finished their "first date."

"I don't want you to go." He murmured softly as he leaned into kiss her.

"I don't either." She replied after receiving his soft lips against hers. After a moment she picked up her purse and began to open the door. "I got it." Mark stopped her and he hurried to the other side of the car.

"Such a gentleman." Aria giggled as she got out of the car. It was funny to see Mark hurry to do thing in a gentleman manner all night. He had to make sure he did everything for her tonight. "Only for you, darling." He smirked as closed the door and pulled her in for another kiss. That kiss then led to a few more and he then had her leaned up against his car. "Damn, I really regret not taking you to my place tonight." He whispered as his hand trailed around her thigh. "Next time." She said. "If you're lucky." Aria added with a wink. After one last goodbye kiss, Aria made her way inside and Mark made his way back to his apartment.

Closing the front door lightly, Aria made her way to her room with a smile on her face thinking about her date tonight. Everything had went really well and she was happy about that. But now she was so ready to kick her heels off and jump in the shower. After that, she was ready for sleep.

* * *

In the mean time, Aria didn't realize that Callie and Arizona were in the back yard together. Both were sitting on the outdoor couch and looking up at the night sky.

"I think you should talk to Mark." Arizona said breaking the silence. Her wife sat up and looked at her confused. "Like really talk to him. You two just seem so..." She trailed off thinking of the right words. "Unfinished." The blonde got out. "I mean, you did just kind of up and leave him 10 years ago without a goodbye."

"He didn't deserve a goodbye, Arizona! He cheated on me!" The Latina raised her voice getting irritated. "I know! I know, Callie. But you have all this anger built up at him and what he did. But you have to forgive him somehow. Because he's clearly not going anywhere." Arizona said trying to reason with her.

"I just..." Callie sighed. "I don't know how." She ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Just talk to him. You two used to be best friends right? You can't hate him that much."

* * *

The plastics surgeon was awoken to the beeping sound of his pager. Once he saw the name of who was paging him his expression tightened.

Mark saw the familiar figure of the woman that paged him for a consult through the doors window. He took a deep breath and entered the room. "Dr. Torres." Mark spiked.

"Dr. Sloan." The orthopedic surgeon turned around to face the man. "I was wondering if you had a moment to talk aside from work." Mark nodded slowly at the woman's words. "I know I haven't exactly been accepting to your presence since you came to town. But I just I have this big bolt of anger against you. And it's because I never got it out. Because the last time I saw you, I caught you with another woman. I mean, I literally walked in on you with another woman. And I never saw you after that. I never got to let out my anger then so it's built up in for the longest time. But here I am. Finally letting it out." Callie finished with a deep breath. Feeling overwhelmed but it also made her want to say more. "I mean, I really thought that we were going to work. At first, I didn't but then we both caught feelings. And then when I found out I was pregnant... I envisioned this huge life for us. You and I. But then it was all gone the second I walked in that apartment." She finished with a tear that trembled down her cheek.

Mark didn't know what to say or what to do. He had never seen Callie this vulnerable. She had her moments when they were together. But this was different. He had never realized how much he really hurt her. He never put himself in her position.

"I just don't get it. Why did you do it?" Her words spoken softly.

Mark shook his head. "I don't know. I just... it's what I would do. I didn't do relationships. I got cold feet and I screwed it up. Cheater's Logic, right?" He looked down into her eyes and saw nothing but sorrow.

"I was so excited to tell you that you were going to be a dad." Callie began after silence filled between them. "I know you didn't have the best parents and I knew you would've done better." She paused before continuing. "And I'm really sorry I took that away from you." She finished, looking up into his dark blue eyes that had formed tears of their own. Mark stepped closer and they both wrapped their arms around each other in a tight but soothing hug. A hug they both needed. One that would finally bring them both closure.

"You're a good mother, Callie." He told her as they both got back to their feet.

"You're going to be a good dad, Mark. Sofia already loves you." She told him with a small smile. Mark smiled as well at the mention of their daughter. "Yeah, well I am pretty likable." He boasted softly with a grin.

"Yeah, apparently to all the Torres women." Callie added. "You and Aria. What's going on there?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"We're um... figuring it out." He said, tucking his hands into his lab coat pockets.

"Right." Callie nodded then chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. "I still find can't believe the two of you are married."

* * *

Now that the air has been cleared between Mark and Callie, their lives would be much smoother. Things aren't perfect but they're better than they were. And that's good enough for now. Callie filled Aria and Arizona in on her and Mark when she got home. Aria tried to blow it off like it was nothing but Callie could tell she was happy about it, especially since her and Mark are seeing each other. Callie was finishing up the dishes when she heard the doorbell ring. She wasn't sure who would be by this late besides Mark. When she got to the door, she was in for a surprise.

"Mom? Dad?" Callie expression blanked in surprise to see her parents on her doorstep.


End file.
